


Stockings and Angels

by hybryd0



Series: December Fic Challenge [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt(s): putting up stockings and decorating the tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> same verse as untitled kidfic and rosy cheeks and ice skates.

When Niall had originally gotten the piece of paper with Liam and Zayn’s numbers on it he’d assumed they just wanted a hook up; just a one-time threesom to spice up their sex life a little bit. He’d debated about it, if it was worth his giving himself a taste of something he wanted only to know it wasn’t something he could actually have. No one ever wanted more than that knowing Niall had a son that came with the deal

He’d ultimately decided that he’d deserved to have what he wanted even if it was only for one night. Only it hadn’t actually been for one night and now, a year later, he gets share the sacred tradition of decorating the house for Christmas with the three people he loves most. It’s the first year that Liam and Zayn are with them for it since he’d still been unsure of where exactly they stood a year ago.

Now that he knows they’re not going anywhere he feels secure in inviting them over, especially with Keiran begging him to do it.

Dragging the boxes of decorations out is the first step and since they buy at least one new decoration every year, the amount of boxes slowly keeps growing.

“Careful, that one has the ornaments,” Keiran says as Niall hands the box to Liam.

Liam hugs the box close to himself and smiles down at Keiran. “Don’t worry, K-man, your ornaments are safe with me.”

Niall shares a smile with Zayn as he hands him a box that has some of the decorations for around the house. He then drags out the box with the lights and on top of it is the most important decoration of all. Without a word he hands the little box to Keiran, who holds it closely to his chest like it’s the most precious thing to him.

They all take their boxes into the living room where the tree they picked out earlier in the morning is already standing proudly. They start with Zayn’s box of decorations for the house. They hang mistletoe and tack up garland all around the inside of the house. Zayn and Keiran hang the wreath on the door and put up the little waving Santa Claus that Niall’s mom got them a few years ago.

Once all of that is done it’s time to hang the stockings. Niall hangs his first, then pulls out the little step ladder he has for Keiran, because Keiran has always insisted on hanging his own stocking. Niall surprises Liam and Zayn with stockings that he and Keiran picked out for them and Liam may be a little teary eyed as he accepts his, but no one calls him on it. Niall can’t help but feel a sense of right when he looks at all of their stockings hung together.

They take a short break for lunch, which just consists of sandwiches and crisps, before it’s time to decorate the tree. They start with Niall’s box of lights and somehow Liam ends up getting tangled up even though Niall is meticulous about storing the lights neatly. Eventually they get him untangled and all of the lights wrapped around the tree.

The tinsel gets everywhere, including Zayn’s hair, which he pretends to be upset about, but he can’t keep the smile off of his face long enough to be taken seriously.

It takes longer for them to hang up the ornaments, because they put Keiran in charge of where they all go and he discovers quickly how much fun it is to point at one place and then change his mind and have them move ornaments around for five minutes. It looks like a mess when they’re done, exactly like what one would expect with a nine year old doing the decorating, and that just makes it all the more perfect in Niall’s eyes.

The final decoration is the most important of them all; the tree topper. It’s an angel given to them by Haley’s parents. They told Keiran that the angel represented his mum and that she was always looking down on him.

When Keiran takes the angel from Niall it’s with the utmost care and he immediately looks up at Liam. “Can you lift me up?”

“Of course,” Liam says with a soft smile, kneeling down so that Keiran can climb onto his shoulders. Niall’s heart skips a beat as Liam slips a little on tinsel, but Zayn reaches out quickly to stabilize him.

Keiran carefully places the angel on top of the tree, his little fingers smoothing tenderly over the angels brown hair. Niall tries to swallow against the sudden lump in his throat. He leans into Zayn’s side and his boyfriend immediately pulls him in close.

“You okay, babe?” Zayn asks softly.

“Yeah, m’okay,” Niall replies just as quietly. “Just sometimes I wish he would have gotten a chance to know her. Haley and I were never meant to be, y’know? We weren't in love, but she was a great woman and she loved him so much. He deserved to get to experience that love.” 

“He does, babe,” Zayn says gently, hugging Niall even closer to him. “He gets to feel her love through you as long as you never let him forget how much she loved him.”

Liam turns to them with a big grin, completely unaware of the serious conversation that had happened behind him. “Let’s light this bad boy up!”

“Yeeeeah!” Keiran crows, throwing his arms up.

Niall kneels down and grabs the power strip that has all of the lights plugged into it while Zayn goes to flip off the lights. Liam moves to stand on Niall’s other side with Keiran still on his shoulders. Once Zayn is back beside him, Niall flips the power switch on and the tree lights up and nothing has ever felt more perfect in Niall’s life.


End file.
